The Four Ones Prophecy
by WhereDidYouGo
Summary: For a school project. Not completely related to the Hobbit. About 3 shape shifters who go out and search for the fourth one in a prophecy to stop a war between good and evil. Not one of my better stories but please R/R :


**The Four Ones Prophecy**

I am Vandrina. I am a shape shifter. I can change into many different animals or beasts. All my forms are black with red markings. My eyes are like mist. Everyone who sees me think I am evil, a pet of the Great One. Luckily, I serve the Balanced One.

I, my cousin and my best friend are being sent out to find the one thing that can clense our land of the Great One. It is well hidden, and no one knows what it is. It is all a part of a prophecy. The Four Ones Prophecy is the one thing that everyone has hoped for for a long time. It is the one thing that gives us hope that we can be saved from this evil place. Here is how it goes:

_The Ones of all,_

_The Ones of none._

_The Ones that brings us chaos,_

_The Ones that brings us peace._

_The One of the North,_

_Is the key to the treasure._

_The One of the South,_

_Is the One to follow._

_The One of the West,_

_Will teach us all._

_The One of the East,_

_Will bring us the final._

_After the last snowfall,_

_The North must be searched._

_For the One that is the key,_

_To the end of the war._

_The three others,_

_Will follow the path,_

_Of the lightning rods past._

_Let the griffin guide,_

_And the soaring snake lead._

_For the dove will find._

_The great wolf to be the key._

_Let the Ones that come after,_

_Save the world,_

_That the first endangered._

My cousin, Xaiver, is the son of the Balance One. His forms are all grey with white markings. His farther is the leader of the White Army. My best friend, Winster, is the daughter of the Peaceful One. Her forms are white with grey markings. There is also the son of the Great One, but no one has seen or heard of him since he was born. I am the daughter of the Chaotic One.

The Chaotic One and the Peaceful One are both dead. The Great One and the Balance One are both fighting against each other in the war. Makes sense that the two women are dead, while the men fight each other. There once was a time where all four worked together and ruled this world. But the Great One wanted all the power, killed the Peaceful One in her sleep, had a great battle with my mother, but then banished The Balanced One to the South. The Great One then turned the whole world into nothing, for there was no peace, no chaos, and no balance. A war has been threatened many times, which has made it even worse.

I hope we can save this place before there is nothing left to save.

* * *

Our journey began at sunrise, after the last snow of winter melted. I, Xaiver and Winster were saying our goodbyes. That was quite boring so I won't tell you about it. We changed into powerful eagles. It was a sight, two grey and white eagles and a black and red. This is when the trouble began.

* * *

"So, we follow the Lightning Path?" I asked Xaiver.

"Yes, it comes up at the next fork. Hopefully we will find whatever it is that we need to find." We turned a bend, and that is where trouble began.

"WHOA!" Winster called. We stopped in midair and stared. Up along on the path was an abandon merchant cart. It was in rags and all of it belongings were littering the path and nearby in the forest.

"What do you think did this?" asked Xaiver, and just as he said this, a wave of chaos hit me. I dipped a bit in the air, before I changed into my main battle form. As a griffin, I threaten anything in the nearby forest with a great call. A huge beast jumped out of the forest in front of me. It was bigger then my black griffin form, and was blood red.

"It is one of the Red Army monsters." I screeched, and Xaiver turned into his battle form. As a wyvern he hovered above my head, spitting poison at the monster. Winster turning into a winged horse, screamed at the one that disturbed her peace.

The monster jumped at my neck but I sidestepped it, swinging my claw hand at its neck. The monster dodged my attack while attacking Winster. She jumped out of the way just in time. I swatted the monster back, forcing him to turn his back on Xaiver to defend itself against me. Xaiver dived at his neck, as I swatted at the monsters head. As it tried to jump me, I took to the air as Xaiver bite the monster's neck. The monster howled and threw Xaiver. He crashed into a nearby tree. The monster ran into the forest. There was a lot of crashing, then silence.

We all turned back into humans. Xaiver sorely stood up. "Well at least we knew what killed the merchants of this cart." He said angrily through gritted teeth. I walk over the cart and stuck my hand under a bench. I pulled out the papers.

"It was the caravan that left yesterday morning. You would have thought someone would have found this wreckage before now." We all looked at each other.

"Unless they where also killed." whispered Winster. We kept on walking down the path, as humans, but staying on guard for any more monsters sent by the Red Army.

* * *

The rest of the day went by with no problems. We set up camp in the forest near by the path. We had some dinner and water from a nearby creek when Xaiver and Winster went to sleep. I was keeping first watch. I turned my eyes into my eagle form and sat down by the fire. I kept my eye on the forest around me. I kept on thinking I saw something out of the corner of my eye but when I look directly nothing was there. A few hours went by and it was Xaiver turn. I slept soundly, until Winster gave a battle cry.

I woke up instantly shifted into an eagle. I saw Winster fighting a cougar. Her larger lion form was battling the cougar easily. I flew into the sky and dived down at the cougar. It sidestepped me. I nosedived into the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

I suddenly woke up when I smelt the worse thing ever. "Gah! What is that?" I asked whoever was near. I looked around my surroundings to see that we where still in our camp. Winster was next to me, and Xaiver was cooking his favourite food on the fire. I hate the smell, and taste, of it. I won't disgust you by what is in it. I had a huge headache from the crash.

"Good, you are awake!" smiled Xaiver. He flipped whatever he was cooking.

"Yeah, thanks to your cooking." I smirked at him. I looked over at Winster. "What happen with the cougar?"

"He is gone. He ran off after we talked to him. He was just protecting his land." She handed me a water skin and I took a sip. It felt nice, and it helped clear my headache.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours." said Xaiver as he took what he was cooking off of the fire.

"Then let's go once we are done our meals. We need to find whatever we are searching for and quick.

* * *

The next few days nothing interesting happen. We walked along the path not finding anything out of the ordinary. We kept on going further north, soon leaving our peaceful land and going into the land of the Red Army. I was actually getting scared. At night we took turns watching out for monsters but none came. It wasn't until our fourteenth day of journey that we found what we where looking for.

* * *

I was walking along the path as a human, and Xaiver was in the forest as a wolf. It was Winster, up in the air as a dove that we even found it.

"Hey, guys! I see smoke." chimed Winster from the sky. I turned into a crow and Xaiver into a hawk. When we got into the air we also saw the smoke just above the trees. We soared over and dived through the trees where smoke was coming through. As we landed near the house a giant wolf came bursting through the door. That wasn't what scared me the most. The thing that scared me the most was the fact that he was red with black markings. Like mine, but different.

As we transformed into our humans form, I pushed my black hair out of my eyes just in time to see the wolf transform into a human. I don't know why, but as soon as I saw him I knew he was the son of the Great One.

I stepped forward. "Hello! We are the sons and daughters of the Balance One, the late Peaceful One and the late Chaotic One. We come in peace, just trying to find a way to stop the war before it even begins." I tried to say it with a clear voice, but it didn't sound right to me. "Will you help us, please?" I asked desperately.

He looked us over, like he was trying to figure out if we could take on us all. "Why should I help you?"

"Because that means any friends or family you have left don't have to be killed in this. For the many other families that could be killed or have someone killed. So that we can walk through grassy meadows and not corpse filled battlegrounds. So that fear is not what we see on everyone faces. For these reasons and your own that we need to stop the war from happening." Winster pleaded fearlessly in her peaceful way.

"Come in, and we will talk." Was all that he said. He turned around and walked back in through the smashed door. Me, Xaiver and Winster followed. Inside his house was small but roomy. All that was in there was a stove, a table, a bed and a wardrobe. He was at the stove taking some tea off of the heat. We all sat down at the table as he passed out the tea.

"So what is your name?" I asked.

"Oakline. I am the son of the Great One, unfortunately. What is your names?"

"I am Vandrina. This is Winster and he is Xaiver." I replyed.

"Why are you coming north?"

"To complete a prophecy and bring peace to our lands. We need to find the One thing to bring peace to our lands. I think it may be you." I looked Oakline in the eyes over our tea.

"Why do you think that?" He asked gruffly.

"In the prophecy, it said the dove will find what we need. Winster saw your smoke while she was a dove. Also it says that a great wolf would be it. You came out as a wolf and you are the son of the Great One. It must be you!"

"Can I hear or see this prophecy?" Oakline ask us. Xaiver brought out a parchment and laid it out on the table. Oakline read it over a few times, shaking his head the whole time. "Well I see what you are saying is true. I don't want this war anymore then you guys do but what can I do?"

"We know nothing about what has happen in the last 2 weeks. Do you know anything?" Xaiver asked. I notice Oakline shaking his head before he reconsidered.

"There is to be a huge battle in a week. The White Army against the Red. It is the beginning of the actual war."

"Why are they doing this do you know?" I asked. I was almost ready to cry when I heard this. I had many friends in the White army, since I used to be a part of it.

"The Balance One accused the Great One of kidnapping you all. The Great One denied it, so they are now mad at each other. Therefore war." I wanted to scream. How could they!

"BUT MY FATHER KNEW WE WHERE GOING ON A JOURNEY! HE KNEW WE MIGHT NOT COME BACK FOR MONTHS! HOW COULD HE!" screamed Xaiver, sending his chair flying as he stood up and slammed his fist on the table. We reached to stop the tea from spilling but Oakline was watching Xaiver.

"If that is so, then the Balance One decided he was going to use your absence as a reason to start a long waited war. Please sit down Xaiver. We need a plan." The last part was more Oakline talking to him self but my brain started racing.

"What we need is another army. We need people from both sides to back us up. An army of peace. Maybe if they see us working together they will stop." I whispered. I was more thinking out loud but when I looked up the rest of the table were looking at me.

"That could work." said Xaiver.

"I can help bring in some people wanting peace from my side." said Oakline.

"I can fly back to our side and bring some of our people here." said Winster.

"I can look over the battle ground while Vandrina plans how we act." whispered Xaiver.

"Then it is a plan!" I cheered. I gave a griffin's cry of excitement and went looking through my bags for my maps, and my battle plans.

* * *

For the rest of the week we planned everything. Oakline and Winster brought in reinforcements. Xaiver mapped the land that is to be the battle ground and the progress of the other two armies and brought them to me. I planned out some battle strategies and showed some of our reinforcements some moves that will help keep them alive if we fought.

The morning of the battle we brought our army to a part of the forest that was next to a cliff that overlooks the battle ground. Me, Winster, Xaiver and Oakline where right at the edge of the trees, where we could see the battleground but were still hidden. We watched the Red Army come form the north and the White Army form the South. Right before the captains could tell there people to charged we stepped out.

"STOP!" We all gave the calls of our favourite forms. My griffin call rang around the West. Winster's chiming voice of a dove's song swept around the East on the wind. Xaiver's war cry of a wyvern stopped everyone of the South in their spots. Oakline's growled like an alpha wolf commanded the North to also stop.

"This is not the answer." I cried.

"You are all here because you think we were kidnapped. We were not, as you can see. We were trying to find a way to prevent this from happening. Here he is!" Xaiver pushed Oakline a bit farther.

"The army of the North, you all thought that I was killed as a babe. I was in hiding, so that your silly battles could not harm me in any way. But here I am stopping you people from killing each other." Oakline shook his head.

"Four rulers used to guide you all. Then a stupid feud broke out after we were born. The Peaceful One and the Chaotic One were killed among it. The Great One and the Balanced One still fight." chimed Winster.

"There needs to be a balance. There is too much Chaos here right now, not enough Peace. When the Peaceful One and the Chaotic One died, balance was destroyed. We do not need this battle if the reason has been proven false. Let the Great One and the Balance One talk without blood. Lay down your weapons. If you do decide to shed blood, then know that we got our own army." As I said this, our own army stepped out of the bordering forest. The whole battlefield was surrounded. I watched solider after solider put down weapons. The captains screamed at them all to fight but no one did. We won, for now.

* * *

For years afterwards there were still battles but none big enough to be worth telling about. The war did come, but not as big as was predicted. Many did die, but not as many as would have been killed in the one battle that never happened. The Great One and the Balanced One did talk, but most ended up in battles.

Eventually, with help from Winster, Xaiver, Oakline and I, the Great One and Balanced One decided that they should just retire. No one expected that, not even us, but it still happened. Winster was declared the new Peaceful One, or also known as The Dove. I was declared the new Chaotic One, or also known as The Griffin. Xaiver was declared the new Balanced One, or also known The Wyvern. Oakline was declared the new Great One, but he changed it to the Justice One, and he was also known as the Great Wolf.

We tried to keep everything as normal and balanced as we could. For once in a long time, our people were not scared. They were happy and glad to live in a place of balance between chaos and peace, and with justice.


End file.
